Unforgivable
by FacinelliFan882639s
Summary: When Jasper doesn't get what he wants, he does something absolutely unforgivable to Carlisle to get his way. Rape, violence?  M just to be safe in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"I love you, Alice." I whispered in her ear.

She giggled. "i love you too, Jazzy." She kissed my cheek.

"Alice...I want to move on." I looked into her eyes, watching for her reaction.

"w...what...? You want to break up with me?"

"No! I want to be more serious with you!" I chuckled. "Move on past this stage in our relationship...you know...move in with you."

She sighed. "Jazzy...I love you so much. And you know I want to do this, too. And...I know you watnt o get out of that apartment your parents abandoned you in. I know. But...you know my dad won't let us...He won't go for it...Jasper, dont' be mad! I'm just saying-"

"Shhh, shh. I know. i know...Alice, can I talk to him? See if i can do anything?"

"Yeah. If you want." She kissed me, entwining her fingers in my hair. "Just don't get disappointed if he says no, okay?"

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

I went to Alice's house alone. To face her parents. To any other teenager, this would he the most terrifying moment in their short life.

But not to me. I was confident. I knew my battle plan.

I walked in to their house, and Esme greeted me right away. Of Alice's parents, i liked her the most. But, she wouldn't disagree with her everything. The one thing she loved most in the world- her mate, Carlisle.

"Uh...Would you mind if I spoke to you for a minute? Both of you?"

"Sure, honey." She walked to the stairwell. "Carlisle, come down here for a second. Jasper wants to talk to us."

After a few minutes, he came downstairs, his hair sopping wet. He must have just gotten out of the shower...

"What? I just got home from a double shift what do you want?" I knew he hated me. Hated me for taking his daughter away from him, for making her grow up too fast. Not letting her spend enough time with them.

"I just want to ask you something."

"Ask away." He wrapped his arm around esme, who reflexively curled to him.

"Can i move in here with alice, or can we get an apartment together?"

"WHAT? NO!" Esme flinched from beside him.

"Carlisle, maybe-"

"NO! YOU ARE NOT MOVING IN WITH HER! NO!"He left and returned to his office. I guess he was repulsed by even the sight of me.

I turned to Esme, knowing how unfortunately...fragile she was. "Your husband was raped, wasn't he?"

She turned to me, fearful. "Y...yes. Why?"

"Recently. I can sense it. it's not that hard. It's in his eyes, his body language. It was a horrible experience, wasn't it? hmm?" she was silent. "What was it like, picking up the pieces? Getting him to trust you again?"

"That's enough. I'm not telling you anything."

"He's been raped before, too, hasn't he? Many times, hm?"

"That's enough. You don'tneed to know about that. Not when you're not even part of this family."

I scoffed. "I'm just warning you, if I can't be with Alice, there will be a price to pay."

"Don't you DARE threaten my family!"

"Your mate's not your family." With that, I left and arranged plans, just in case.


	3. Chapter 3

a few weeks passed, and Carlisle made my life an absolute living hell. I wasn't able to see alice almost at all, he was terribly mean to me, and continually tried to hurt me. Nothing serious, just tripping and the like, but nonetheless. And, more importantly, I wasn't able to move in with alice. Therefore, I returned the favor for him. Making his life a living hell, that is.

Two weeks after he refused to let me move in, i made a few phone calls.

Carlisle didn't come home that day.

Needless to say, Esme was a complete panic, calling his cell phone. No one answered it.

Finally, i acted like i had recieved a text. "He's on the main drag here in town. We have to hurry."

We all piled into Emmett's jeep, and raced into town. We found him right away-he was the only naked blonde completely covered in his own blood.

Esme grabbed a blanket out of the back of the car and jumped out, immediately wrapping him in it- almost like a baby. It was pouring rain, and by the time she climbed back into the back of the jeep, him in her arms, she was soaked.

It was then i began to appreciate the bondage of a mate to a mate. They would do anything for each other.

Alice hopped to the driver's side and drove home. I knew that she had to be slightly suspicious of me, but I payed no mind to it as i watched Esme, holding Carlisle.

She had him in the back seat with her, not buckled or sitting, but in her arms, still wrapped up, shivering. I heard her murmuring to him. "Shh...you're okay...we're going home...I'll take care of you...I love you." She gently kissed his forehead and smiled lightly down at him.

Truthfully, if it was anyone else, i would have looked away in respect for their own private moment. But with him, i had no respect or remorse.

Carlisle fidgeted, groaning softly. I knew how much pain he had to be in. My "friends" could be very sick sometimes.

When we got home, Esme was the first one out of the car, carrying her mate straight upstairs into their master bedroom. I wrapped my arm around Alice and kissed her forehead.

"How could you do this to him, Jazz?"


End file.
